My Lovely Friend
by Thifa Uzumaki
Summary: Ciel dan Sebastian adalah sahabat sejati sejak kelas 1. Tetapi,saat kelas 6 mereka akan berpisah.Bagaimana ya, ceritanya? mengapa sebastian dan ciel bisa berteman? penasaran? silahkan baca cerita ini XD


_Hey, if we name and preserve__  
><em>_Fragments of our memories,__  
><em>_Our "treasure" will be perfect._

Sebastian dan Ciel adalah sahabat sejati yang sangat akrab. Mereka selalu bersama, menikmati harinya berduaan.

Mengapa mereka berdua bisa berteman akrab?

Saat mereka duduk di kelas 1 SD, Ciel terjatuh dari tangga, saat itulah Sebastian yang menolong Ciel pertama kali dan membawa Ciel ke UKS.

Sebastian memandangi Ciel dengan tulus. Menunggu kondisi Ciel membaik. Saat kondisi Ciel membaik, Ciel langsung kaget karena ada Sebastian di sebelahnya. "Yay… Ciel sudah bangun," Ucap Sebastian dengan wajah mungilnya dan polos.

"eh! Ngapain kamu di sini?," Tanya Ciel dengan penuh gemeteran. Karena memang Ciel selalu diam dan tidak mempunyai teman.

"tadi, kamu jatuh dari tangga, terus aku bantu… he… he…" jawab Sebastian nyengir. Bayangkan saja, muka Sebastian yang masih kelas Satu itu pasti imut banget.

"l-lalu… kenapa kamu bantu aku! Kenapa aku! Kamu kan anak eksis, gampang bergaul, tetapi kenapa menolong aku yang culun!"

Sebastian terdiam sebentar, lagi-lagi Sebastian nyengir, "aku tertarik padamu"

Ciel tentu saja kaget. Ia tidak menyangka Sebastian itu sangatlah perhatian. Ciel dengan tersenyum mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Sebastian karena sudah menjadi temannya.

"Seb?," Ujar Ciel.

"hm?"

"boleh kah aku… memanggil kamu S-sebby-chan?" Tanya Ciel sambil menggaruk-garuk pipinya dengan jari telunjuk kecilnya itu.

"tentu saja…." Jawab Sebastian dengan tersenyum, terus, dan terus tersenyum. Ciel menyukai senyuman Sebastian. Karena terlihat dari senyumannya saja, Sebastian terlihat sangat baik dan perhatian. Semenjak saat itu, mereka berdua berteman akrab.

Tidak terasa memang, mereka sudah kelas 6 SD.

Muka mereka yang amat imut itu sekarang berubah menjadi wajah-wajah yang tampan. Mereka berdua menjadi idaman cewek di sekolahnya. Tetapi, Sebastian dan Ciel tidak menyukai berpacaran, mereka lebih memilih persahabatan.

"Sebby… kita terus menjalani hari-hari indah terus bersama…" ujar Ciel.

"_Yes, we spent every heartbeat-colored day__,"_ kata Sebastian menggunakan bahasa Inggris.

"kita semua tumbuh, dulu semua sangatlah pendek… tetapi sekarang, semua terlihat tinggi… kita sudah tumbuh besar, wajah kita juga sudah berubah. Berbeda saat kita bertemu pada saat pertama kalinya"

"_Hey, even the cherry blossom trees__… __Look like they've gotten a little taller__…but we look like more gotten taller…,"_

"…," Ciel terdiam sejenak dan melanjutkan pembicaraannya, "tetapi… suatu saat kita akan berpisah… bahkan, saat pindah ke SMP, kita juga akan berpisah…"

Sebastian ikut merenung, menatapi ke jendela kelas.

Sepertinya mereka berdua sedang dilanda kesedihan, bibir kedua nya tidak menampakkan senyuman, bahkan membisu.

Tiba-tiba Ciel mendapatkan ide, "bagaimana kalau kita SMP bareng!". Sebastian menghela nafasnya, "Ciel… maaf sekali aku sudah pasti tidak bisa pergi ke sekolah yang sama… karena saat aku SMP, ayahku akan pergi kerja di Eropa. Jadi, aku juga akan ikut ke Eropa".

Ciel kembali tidak bersemangat. Ia sangat bersedih mendengar bahwa Sebastian tidak akan bisa satu sekolahan dengannya. Mau bagaimana lagi, Sebastian akan pindah ke Eropa.

"a… aku… saat SMA akan kembali ke Indonesia," ucap Sebastian.

"_I don't need promises__…__Because now is the only time for living__,__w__anting promises is a naive, childlike frailty__  
><em>_So long ago... I graduated from that__,"_ ujar Ciel, bergantian menggunakan bahasa Inggrisnya.

"C-ciel… ukh…," Sebastian menjatuhkan tetesan air matanya, membayangkan bahwa mereka berdua akan berpisah.

"CIEEEL!," Sebastian menangis, dan memeluk erat Ciel layaknya seorang sahabat. "S-sebby… _let me go_…," ujar Ciel merasa kesakitan karena dipeluk Sebastian dengan eratnya.

Pelukan Sebastian sangat hangat, membuat Ciel juga ingin menangis. Akhirnya, mereka berdua menangis bersama.

Minggu depan, semua murid kelas 6 akan mengadakan UAN (Ujian Akhir Nasional). Semua terlihat amat gugup, begitu juga dengan Ciel. Sebastian saja, anak terpintar di kelas terlihat gugup.

Kebetulan sekali, Ciel dan Sebastian seruangan bareng. Mereka berdua senang sekali. Bukan masalah contek-menyonteknya, tetapi karena mereka berdua bisa berbicara bersama terus-terusan.

Ciel pergi ke rumah Sebastian, dengan tujuan belajar bersama. Di rumah Sebastian, Sebastian mengajari Ciel hal-hal yang tidak bisa Ciel lakukan. Kelemahan Ciel di mate-matika, sedangkan IPA dan bahasa Indonesia sudah Ciel kuasai. Mereka berdua juga mengisi latihan-latihan soal yang dibagikan guru sebelumnya, bisa dibilang jumblah total soalnya ada 300 soal. 100 soal mate-matika, 100 IPA, dan 100-nya lagi Bahasa Indonesia.

Setelah belajar dan menyelesaikan soal-soal itu selama enam jam, mereka berdua main _play station 3_ milik Sebastian. Seperti biasa, mereka memainkan _All Star_ (game semacam _smack down_). Karena mereka tidak bermain serius, game ini jadi sangat terlihat lucu. Mereka berdua tertawa terbahak-bahak, bahkan ludahnya sampai muncrat mengenai lantai kamar Sebastian. Mereka tambah ngakak melihat air liur mereka pada berjatuhan.

Sudah jam 21.00 (jam Sembilan malam), Sebastian mengusulkan Ciel menginap di rumahnya saja.

"tapi bajunya?," Tanya Ciel.

"gampang, kalau baju tidur pinjam punyaku. Kalau seragam sekolah buat besok, aku punya dua," jawab Sebastian.

Ciel menghela nafasnya. Dan menelfon mamanya untuk tidak usah menjemputnya, dengan alasan akan menginap di rumah Sebastian.

Mereka berdua melanjutkan game-nya, tetapi sekarang mereka memainkan _Resident Evil 5. _Mereka bertekad, tidak akan selesai main bila game-nya belum tamat.

Mereka memainkan Resident Evil 5 sampai jam satu malam. Mereka langsung cepat-cepat tidur karena sadar bahwa mereka besok akan pergi ke sekolahan.

Baru tidur sekitar 5 jam, alarm sudah membangunkan mereka. Pikiran mereka masih terarah pada PS 3.

Dengan mata yang terkantuk-kantuk, mereka berdua meminum kopi… walaupun begitu, mereka tetap saja mengantuk.

Sesampainya di sekolah, mereka berdua tertidur pulas sebelum bel berdering. 15 menit kemudian, bel berdering dan mereka langsung bangun dengan iler yang terkena tangan mereka. Lagi-lagi, mereka tertawa dengan senang bersama, tidak membayangkan bagaimana saat mereka berpisah nanti.

Saat seminggu kemudian, tepatnya saat UAN, semua siswa terlihat gugup. Tetapi mereka berusaha untuk tetap tegar.

Untungnya, karena Sebastian dan Ciel sudah belajar, mereka tidak menemukan jawaban yang sulit. Alhasil, mereka berdua sanggup mengerjakan soal UAN, begitu pula dengan hari ke-2 dan ke-3.

Hari yang ditunggu-tunggu tiba, hasil nilai UAN. Semua deg-degan,

"peringkat pertama… Sebastian! Dengan nem 29!

Peringkat kedua… Ciel! Dengan nem 28,5!

Peringkat ketiga… bla bla bla bla bla….," dan seterusnya.

Ciel dan Sebastian melompat-lompat kegirangan karena nem mereka sangat tinggi, mereka berdua terharu dan meneteskan air mata. Tidak ada sia-sianya mereka belajar giat.

Setelah UAN, biasanya akan diadakan refreshing (kegiatan untuk melepaskan stress para murid). Saat refreshing, semua anak terlihat amat senang. Mereka berenang bersama, bernyanyi berasama, dan lainnya. Dan menginap selama satu malam di Bandung.

Setelah refreshing, ada kegiatan yang dinamakan akhirusana, itu adalah kegiatan terakhir anak kelas 6, angkatan Ciel dan Sebastian, angkatan 33.

Barulah di sana, semua anak termenung, dan menangis. Mereka tahu mereka akan berpisah dengan teman-temannya. Semuanya menangis bersama. Begitu juga Ciel dan Sebastian,

"Ciel… aku tidak membayangkan bahwa kita akan berpisah… secepat ini," Ujar Sebastian menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Se-sebby…," Ciel ikut-ikutan menangis, dan kali ini Ciel lah yang memeluk Sebastian. Mereka berdua menangis tanpa henti. Begitu juga dengan murid yang lainnya.

"t-tapi… aku yakin… kita akan bertemu… di lain waktu… kelak…," ujar Ciel sambil menangis.

"i-iya…," Sebastian terus menangis.

Ciel tidak ingin berpisah dengan Sebastian, Sebastian tidak ingin berpisah dengan Ciel. Ya, mereka berdua tidak ingin saling kehilangan. Apalagi mengingat Sebastian akan pergi jauh, ke Eropa.

Tiga hari kemudian, Sebastian pergi ke bandara Soekarno-Hatta, ia akan berangkat ke Eropa, diantar sahabatnya, Ciel.

"Ciel… jangan lupakan aku, SMS dan terus telfon aku… usahakan, kalau liburan ke Eropa, ya?"

"tentu, Sebby-chan… engkau juga jangan lupa untuk SMS dan telfon aku, sempatkan ya. Kalau lagi liburan ke Indonesia"

Mereka berdua bersalaman, meneteskan air mata, sambil melambaikan tangannya. Sebastian sudah menaiki pesawat, pintu pesawat sudah ditutup, muka Sebastian sudah tidak kelihatan ditutupi oleh dinding pesawat, pesawat-pun terbang tinggi ke langit, menjatuhkan haru kesedihan perpisahan.

"good bye… my lovely friend… Sebastian…"

…

…

…

_The End…_

Hohoho… mohon maaf, jika ceritanya;

-kepanjangan

-kependekan

-ada typo

-dll

Saya harap anda sekalian menyukai cerita saya hohoho u


End file.
